


Corpse's Love

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, December Spoilers, Except It's not Necrophilia, First Time, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Horror, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Rape, Necrophilia, Netorare, Non-Consensual Kissing, Size Difference, There is no term for having sex next to a corpse, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Thales had more than one way of making sure that Byleth would no longer be considered a threat in the future. Killing Jeralt was just the beginning.





	Corpse's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Jeralt surviving past August surprised me. The fact he’s gone by December gives a lot of time for the player to be near him. Since Jeralt’s death already fucked me up, I thought I could make Byleth suffer more. Just add this into another pile of “Disgusting” and “Suffering”. 
> 
> Again, Byleth is male and Beth is female. It won’t mean too much in this story given what happens.

How did things turn out this way? Sothis's Divine Pulse was supposed to be able to save someone from a fatal blow that could end their life. Byleth did everything right, and yet, there was nothing he could do against someone aware of his powers and origin.

Byleth watched his father take a cheap shot to the back with a dagger. Then he had to watch the scene again because that bastard was right there, taunting him and preventing him from jumping in the way of the attack.

Sothis was just as horrified as Byleth was seeing her powers stopped. This man Thales...was too dangerous. He knew about the Divine Pulse and how to abuse it. And he knew more about Byleth than he knew about himself.

He pretended to retreat with the assassin, Monica. He allowed Byleth to drop his guard and be by his father's side. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Beth arrived too late. She had abandoned the Golden Deers when something was amiss. The last thing she wanted to see was her father bleeding out.

"FATHER!" She screamed as she fell to her knees next to her brother. "FATHER! FATHER!"

Compared to Byleth's silent tears, Beth wailed like a saddened child.

"Brother, what happened?!" Beth cried out. Seeing her elder brother in tears only made the situation worse. "Please! Use that power of yours to turn back time like you always do!"

Byleth shook his head slowly. Beth didn't understand.

_**"Fate has claimed your father…"** _Sothis lamented. _**"If turning back the clock couldn't save him, then he was meant to die…"**_

Beth wouldn't be able to hear the little girl in Byleth's head. Byleth wish she didn't tell her this. He could not believe that he let his father down like this and let his killer get away. What was the point of having the power to turn back time if he couldn't save his beloved father?

The chance of revenge came sooner rather than later.

"I would think you two would have cried it out and left but it seems I can do one more thing with you, Fell Star."

The man who stopped Byleth from saving his father returned to dish out more punishment. Byleth weakly glared at the man who took Monica and fled. Why would he return without her…?

Beth's eyes burned with hatred. She didn't need to put two and two together on who this man was.

"You!" She yelled. "You did this to Father?!"

Thales's smile widened. Beth stood up from her father's side with a look that could melt Thales where he stood. Beth didn't think twice about attacking the man before her. She would punch the man to the ground, pull out her dagger and stab the man in the neck until he drew his last breath!

Beth was quick on her feet but speed meant nothing to a man who was capable of stopping someone from going back in time to prevent the death of an individual. Beth didn't know that. It's why she was taken by surprise when he grabbed her wrist.

"Foolish Fake Star!" Thales announced. "Never raise your fist against me again!"

The same magic that was used to stop the Sword of the Creator was now being used on Beth. The female professor attempted to pull away and even throw a kick at the man, but he blasted her away.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BETH!"

Byleth snapped out of his despair filled gaze just to see his sister be sent flying into a nearby tree where the Sword of the Creator was. Thales made sure that his attack didn't kill her. It would be a waste if she died immediately after going after Jeralt. The elder twin snarled as he stood up. Alas, his sword was still far away from him. He couldn't afford to turn his back on Thales after he attacked his sister.

Beth was the twin that was good with hand to hand combat, but Byleth had some experience. Having experience wouldn't be enough to deal with this menace though. Thales could see how sloppy Byleth's movement was the moment he charged him. Thales had the option of knocking him out like his sister or…

"Foolish boy. You think you'll have the strength to fight me?"

As a teacher of the Officer's Academy, Byleth should have known that letting his emotions getting in the way would get him killed. His father died and his powers couldn't save him. His sister was in danger unless he took action now. The Sword of the Creator wasn't in arms' reach, and all he could do was charge at Thales like an angry bull.

Sothis yelled at him for being reckless but Byleth's anger was too hard to ignore. He attempted to clobber his nemesis to the ground.

"I would think that using the same tactics as your sister would give you a warning that you cannot possibly lay a finger on me."

He was right. If fists didn't work a few minutes ago, it wasn't going to work now. Beth was faster than Byleth and stronger than him. There wasn't much he could achieve. Thales knew that and proceeded to do the same thing he did to Beth with a twist.

Instead of sending Byleth flying when he caught his fist, he ended up throwing him to the ground next to Jeralt's corpse. He didn't throw him with such force that it would render him unconscious. Rather, he threw him just enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Gyahh?!" Byleth gasped, completely taken by surprise at the impact.

"_**You should have known this would happen," **_Sothis complained. _**"Get your sword and fight."**_

Byleth should have done that instead of attacking in a fit of rage. Despair and hatred still clouded his mind. He needed to get up, grab his sword, and thrust it into this man's body for even thinking of being the reason his father passed on. But Byleth wouldn't even have time to defend himself as Thales closed the distance between them relatively quickly.

Before Byleth could react, Thales had already thrown himself on top of him. The teal haired professor gasped realizing the bad position he was in. The corpse of his father was to the side and his sister was near the Sword of the Creator…

"I have you now, Fell Star," Thales sneered. "You won't escape."

The professor had no intention of escaping. Thales noticed the wind start to pick up below him. A subtle sign of Byleth attempting to rewind time and stop himself from being put in this bad situation. If he didn't realize that the leader of Those Who Slither in the Dark were capable of stopping the skills the goddess and her children were capable of using, then he was doomed to fail.

"I already stopped you once. I won't let you use it while I am around."

A purple flame suddenly wrapped around Thales' hand. Before Byleth could do anything, Thales grabbed at professor's chest. The teal haired teacher looked down in horror at the flames engulfing his body before he found himself screaming from the sudden pain.

"_**What the hell is this?!" **_Byleth could hear Sothis scream before she too felt the same pain he did.

"Gaaaahh! S-Sothis?!"

Thales chuckled. His assumption proved to be correct. While he wouldn't be able to get rid of the goddess dwelling inside of her vassal, he could prevent her from interfering. Without Sothis around, Byleth wouldn't be able to manipulate time.

"You will not turn back the clock…" Thales continued. Byleth's eyes widened in response. "And with that, I will take what is mine."

The flames didn't die down just because Thales used a forbidden spell to temporarily stop Sothis from using her powers. The flames were like any fire spells at this point, except he made sure to only burn bits and pieces of Byleth's clothes. The goddess's vassal wiggled underneath the older man but he couldn't get him to stop the attack. The professor groaned in discomfort imagining the worst was happening to his body. However, Thales only burned his clothes exposing his fine skin. Only when the hot flames went away did Byleth realized that he was naked in front of his enemy.

"Ahh?! W-What…?"

Thales absorbed the sight before him. Normally, the sight of the goddess and her children disgusted him to the point of wanting to rip them to shreds. Byleth was just a vassal, but he still had a human body. His chest was rather lean and he had slight curves. His milky thighs struck out to him as was his reproductive organs.

"I am not used to a pretty face with a pretty body…" Thales murmured. "We got time."

The former mercenary was lost. Why wasn't his enemy trying to kill him now? Byleth was in a bad situation and unless his sister woke up (or if his students came to his aid), he was as good as dead.

Byleth's eyes never left Thales's soulless ones. While his hand was no longer on fire, it only caused another problem. Now, his hands were cold as ice. Byleth's body shivered under the touch.

"...Kill me…" Byleth growled. "I will kill you if you keep messing around…"

Byleth didn't want to die. He wanted to extract revenge. However, he refused to be played with if he was put in a situation like this. A smart man would not allow himself to drop his guard. Thales wasn't an ordinary person...he wasn't human at all with how frozen his body was. The man's hands trailed down Byleth's chest to his stomach and finally his thighs.

Byleth gasped, "G-Get your hands away from there!"

"So smooth…" Thales said, ignoring Byleth's threat. "I can rub your thighs all day."

The teacher shivered at those words. Jeralt had engraved into him that he should never expose himself to another person unless he trusted them and that he needed to protect himself for a significant other. This man was involved with his father's murder but he was touching him like a romantic partner were. It made the professor feel like bile was coming up his throat.

"Stop! This is wrong!"

Why would a villain care about what was right and what was wrong? Byleth didn't appreciate this new situation unfolding before him. Getting killed was better than what Thales wanted to do. Thales knew that and continued trailing circles on his inner thighs. Those cold fingers eventually reached Byleth's hole.

"G-Get away from there!" the professor cried. "That is not a spot for your fingers!"

"No...it is not…" Thales agreed. He removed his hand away. At first Byleth thought he got through to him and that a swift death would most likely follow. Instead, Thales pulled down his pants revealing his manhood. Cold sweat threatened to glide down Byleth's back. "Your hole is meant for my cock."

"H-Huh?"

How would that work? A penis was not meant to be inserted into a hole. The hole only had one function, but Thales intended to use it for another purpose.

"You seem lost," Thales began. He stroked his cock above his prey. Byleth could only stare at him with astonishment. "If your father hasn't taught you about this, then it's time for you to learn. I am going to enjoy this."

Thales positioned himself on top of the professor. Byleth was still puzzled at what he was going to do that it didn't occur to him that he should have scurried toward his sword. Now, he would regret not using this opportunity to run. Thales made sure that Byleth wouldn't get away. Both of his hands were on either side of the teal haired teacher's head. He eyed his target like a piece of meat.

There was no warning, no preparation, and no time to bellow out a word of protest. All Byleth got for a warning was something hard pressing against his entrance. Thales followed through with his threat and slammed his cock deep inside the instructor. Byleth let out a hollow scream that would have alerted anyone in the vicinity of the chapel. Byleth's body twitched and trembled underneath the bigger man's weight.

"Ahhhhhhh! Argghhhhh! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" the distraught teacher screamed. "Take it out! Take it out!"

Thales just laughed at his prey below him. "I barely put my cock in and you're already acting like this? I expected better from you."

_W-What?! J-Just the...tip?_

Byleth refused to believe something big that was already inside of him was only a small portion of this man's cock. He couldn't even look down to confirm if Thales was lying. His eyes widened realizing Thales wouldn't allow him to adjust.

"No! No! No! No! Take it out!" Byleth screamed again. He tightened his fists and attempted to punch the older man off of him with no prevail. "No! No! No!"

"Heh...who knew the teacher that the Flame Emperor took interest in...reacts like a child when he doesn't get his way?"

Byleth might as well be a child in this situation. He barely registered why Thales was doing this. Why wasn't he cut down like his father beside him? Why put him through unimaginable pain that was so humiliating?

Any and all thoughts ceased when pain overtook his mind and body. His mouth only delivered screams, cries, and begging to let him go. Thales enjoyed every minute of this assault.

"Your father was a fool. He kept you in the dark and still expected to get in the way of my plans…" Thales growled. His cock attacked Byleth's walls attempting to go deeper inside of him. "It's good you're still a virgin. I am pleased to be your first."

There was no way of knowing if a man was a virgin or not, unlike a woman. However, Byleth was different for Thales who knew the truth of his origin. The Lady Archbishop was also a fool for thinking that her plans would come to fruition. Now, he was the one with the object of her desire. The man who protected his chosen child had departed without being able to stop his son from being preyed on.

Byleth's resistance weakened with each thrust. The pain started to subside in favor of something else.

"Take it out…" the professor whined. "Take it out…"

Thales responded by thrusting deep into his target. Byleth let out a surprised whine.

"Ahh?! W-What?"

"This is your precious spot," Thales hummed. "Every man cannot resist."

Byleth didn't understand. This was an evil man but he was making him feel good.

"N-No! S-Stop!"

Thales picked up the pace. Byleth's eyes widened in horror at his body burning. His breathing became erratic. His voice betrayed him along with his body. His mind started to focus on the pleasure instead of the corpse next to him.

"Ahh! Ahh! No! Ahh! No!" Byleth's blubbering was pathetic to hear. "D-Daddy! Ahh! Ahh! Help me!"

Thales icy body leaned against Byleth's naked hot body. The professor shivered from the sudden temperature change.

"Your father is dead," Thales reminded the professor. "It's just you and me."

Byleth instinctively tilted his head avoiding to make eye contact with Thales. His gleamy eyes weakly stared at the corpse of his father.

"Aren't you ashamed? Your first time is with the man who ordered for your father's death…" Thales taunted. "And you're enjoying every minute of it."

Byleth shook his head weakly but opening his mouth resulted in small moans.

"No...ahh...no...no…"

"And your sister can wake up anytime. I wonder what she will think of this."

"Nooo!"

Thales would be gone before Beth woke up. Things would be complicated if the failed Fail Star regained consciousness. Thales was powerful, but Beth was a wild card unlike Byleth and he refused to take a risk.

Thales picked up the pace with that in mind. Byleth's body gave in with every thrust that reached deeper into him. The Fell Star's inner walls attempted to push the foreign object out, but that only increased the pleasure the pale man felt.

"Why…" Byleth whined to himself more than Thales. "Unnng...uuu...why...is my body…ahhh…"

The leader of Those Who Sliver in the Dark ignored Byleth's question. Thales relished in the pleasure. It had been far too long since he had mated with someone. His body almost forgot the wonderful feeling to take someone. The fact it was Sothis's reincarnation only made things more arousing.

"Just accept it…" Thales told him. "Your body knows what it wants." Byleth attempted to ignore his attacker's words. He bit the bottom of his lip trying something-anything to stop the weird sounds from escaping. "When you make a face like that, it just makes me want to breed with you."

Even if Byleth lacked the experience, it didn't take a genius to understand the threat. The terror in Byleth's eyes hearing he was going to finish up inside of him was all Thales needed to finish. The older man didn't know if he should force his victim to look at his father's corpse or look straight into his eyes. Both were enticing outcomes.

"Not inside…" Byleth begged. "Please not inside…"

Sothis's reincarnation was a male at the end of the day. If it was his sister who had Sothis's soul, Thales would have one extra layer of revenge of impregnating her. A male body could not reproduce. If Thales were able to kidnap the boy and experiment on it himself, things might be different. Alas, he wouldn't have the time to actually do anything beyond asserting his authority over him.

"Oh? Scared you'll get pregnant?" Thales asked in a taunting tone.

Byleth shook his head weakly as if rejecting the obvious notion of his biological gender.

"I'm not human…" Thales grunted as he thrusted harder into his victim. "Your gender doesn't matter. You will breed with me."

If Byleth was in a better state of mind, he would have caught the lie. Instead, he shook his body in weak retaliation.

"No...I will not…ahh!"

"Fell Star...you will take my seed!"

Byleth let out another scream as his body started changing. Thales understood that his victim was being forced to cum from the pleasure being forced upon him. The Fell Star's cock leaked pre-cum and bounced against Thales chest with each thrust.

"You like this," Thales reminded him. "Your body is eating me up." He hummed feeling Byleth's hole tighten around him. "Be a good boy and hold me."

It's not like Byleth understood why he would be ordered to do such a thing. Thales assumed that his brain malfunctioned and his body did obeyed without thinking. The teal haired teacher grabbed at Thales shoulder. Instead of pushing away, he held him as tightly as a lover would.

"Good boy," Thales taunted earning a small whine as a response.

"N-No...let me...ahh!"

This position made it easier for Thales to penetrate his target. Thales pushed his cock further in and pounded Byleth's prostate relentlessly. The professor could no longer flail his body to get away from his father's killer.

"Stoooop! Ahhh! Haaah!"

"If you wanted me to stop, you wouldn't be holding onto me."

Any other protest was drowned out by lovely moans. Thales was okay with pounding his victim like this. Byleth shut his eyes in the weakest attempt to deny what his body was doing. His curiosity and lust however made his eyes stay open if only to check if Thales was done punishing him.

"A fine specimen…" Thales praised. "Move your hips."

And Byleth docilely listened. Even as he cried and moaned, his hips moved in sync with Thales's thrusting. His kind eyes clouded over as his mind completely left him.

"Good boy. Your father would be proud."

Byleth moved faster with the praise. Thales chuckled at his victim responding at the mention of his dead father.

"Ahh...so big...inside me...ohh-ahhh! Ahh!"

Thales's cocked swelled inside the young male preparing to shoot its load. Byleth raised his voice now that Thales was hitting him with the intention of finishing.

"Yes, that's it. Accept your fate."

"No! No! No! I don't want to...uhhhh-pregnant! Ahhh! Ahh!"

"Take my seed, Fell Star, and remember this moment!"

Thales went way over the top with that line, but with how Byleth's mind seemed to become childlike, it would be easier for his prey to remember this moment in his life. The day he lost his father was the day he lost his virginity.

Byleth howled in agony the moment hot semen poured inside of him. He dug his nails into Thales shoulder praying that would be enough to get the pale killer to stop. Nothing could stop the male seed from being injected into him.

"Nooooooo!"

The professor's body was forced to take in the warm liquid into his body. Thales shot as deep inside as he could. The semen quickly filled Byleth up, and with nowhere to go, the semen started heading upward. Thales hummed seeing Byleth's rather thin stomach bulge.

"M-my...nooo!"

Byleth's cock twitched realizing what was becoming of his body. Thales wanted to hear his prey cum to the assumption that he was going to get pregnant from this. Such a childish mind would have a unique orgasm. Alas, as erotic as it would be to hear Byleth when he climaxed, Thales wanted to steal one more thing from his mortal enemy. While Thales ejaculated inside of the professor, he leaned close to Byleth's lips and shoved his tongue down his mouth. Byleth's cries were immediately cut off. Thales smirked into the kiss seeing how the young teacher was unable to bite down on the invader's tongue. All he could do was moan into the kiss.

Thales's icy hands grasped at Byleth's cock and gave it a rough stroke. Unable to contain himself, Thales felt the professor splatter his seed on his hand. Thales stop the kiss just so he could hear Byleth's desperate moan at the foreign action his body was doing. Thales would remember Byleth's eyes rolling to the back of his head as pleasure destroyed his body.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh…"

Eventually, Thales finished blowing his load inside of his victim. He smiled in triumph over the broken teacher withering underneath him. What was once a beautiful flower in bloom had been plucked of its purity.

"Pathetic Fell Star…" Thales mocked. He pulled his cock out of Byleth. The sticky semen flowed out of his gaping hole. "If you try to interfere with my plans again, I will make you my breeding machine."

There were so many things Thales wanted to do with Byleth. For now, he only needed to install fear into the professor. He laughed bitterly to himself. The boy who was feared by many as the Ashen Demon was only a broken, windup doll trying to fix itself back up. Byleth's mind failed to register what just happened, and he might be like this for a long time. Not like Thales cared.

"Ahhh...ahhh...Dad...dy…"

If Beth wasn't nearby, he really would have gone for another round. Byleth's flushed face stained with tears, sweat and drool caused Thales' cock to throb again. It wasn't just his face that had lost any traces of life. Byleth's body twitched randomly with each passing moment almost like he was having a seizure. Thales's eyes remained on Byleth's gaping hole that pathetically tried to keep his semen inside.

"H...elp...Da...dd...y…"

"Broken like a toy…" Thales mumbled to himself. "I hope those beasts will have fun putting you back together."

Beth was going to wake up soon. Thales turned his back on the Fell Star. If the brat intended to interfere with his plans again, he would have to remind him of his place.

Perhaps it would have been better to deal with Beth and kidnap Byleth though. He would only invoke the wrath of the Golden Deer students...

**Author's Note:**

> Done with 4578 words. I'm a sadist, I know. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I'm still pretty mad how time magic can be stopped so as long as you know what is going to happen. If Thales could stop Byleth from something as simple as saving a person's life, Thales could probably do the same thing and make the situation worse from the start. He's able to get the upperhand on Beth as a result.
> 
> 2\. Beth could have been killed with Jeralt, I know. But in a lot of hentai's, there's always got to be someone that's still alive and could wake up just to see the person they hate is fucking someone they love. In which case, Thales threatens Byleth that if he's too loud, his sister is going to regain consciousness from her injury and witness her brother getting violated next to her.
> 
> 3\. Those Who Sliver in the Dark are all evil people. Raping someone next to the corpse of their just killed father and unconscious sister rubs salt on the wounds. And because I write my Byleth as oblivious, many of the kinks (like Daddy Kink) doesn't apply to him. It only makes things worse because Byleth is unable to process what Thales is mocking him for.
> 
> 4\. I had this headcanon that because Byleth is Sothis's reincarnation, there is a chance that he could get pregnant. Those Who Sliver in the Dark are very capable of messing with someone's body so it wouldn't stop someone like Thales from being able to do that. Byleth's mind just shut down in the moment so if he was calmer, he would call the bluff that a man getting pregnant was impossible. But he's scared and emotionally scarred in the moment so...


End file.
